East Coast Wrestling Championship
East Coast Wrestling Championship, or ECWC for short. Is currently the oldest and number one fed on FedWars. This makes ECWC the fed that has the least amount of IRL life and the one with the most Ritters in it. It does not mean however that it is the federation that kisses LAL's ass the most, because that honour goes to KAPOW. ECWC is currently ran by C0Ww0ner Ritter and Terrorist Leader MoonChild Ritter. Beginnings Opened in March 2011, the same month FedWars launched, ECWC was opened by C0Ww0ner, he paid $60 to LAL to keep it open for an entire year. Which was fucking useless and a waste of cash because LAL became a troll and scrapped paying for feds in 2.0, meaning C0Ww0ner paid for a year, and only got about 4 months. Of course, LAL didn't refund him, meaning C0Ww0ner couldn't afford his IRL schooling fees, which resulted in his horrendous spelling we recognise today. Here is a letter from C0Ww0ner pre-2.0 to show his former, educated self. "To my dearest acquaintance LAL... Salutations my most honoured guest. Would you be, by chance, interested in a competitive game of croquet? ''I am quite the fan you see, and how do I desire to play with such an honest, trustworthy friend. Could you please alert my butler by fax whenever you get the chance to grace us with a reply? That would be fabulous!'' Your humble pal, Count CWOowner the seventh." Obviously this pre-2.0 C0Ww0ner was quite the gentlemen. However LAL went on to destroy him by refusing to give him his college-money back. Now C0Ww0ner's spelling is a shadow of its former self. A WILD MOON APPEARS! ECWC did well in FedWars 1.0, being one of just 3 feds to make it out alive. However, its "rival" KAPOW seemed to perform better at every event the two feds competed. However, LAL, knowing he finally had to pay C0Ww0ner back for not refunding him in 1.0, saw an opportunity to do so without having to sacrifice precious moniez. The answer would go down in history as the '''LAL-MoonChild Court Case. LAL's plan was simple. Instead of paying back C0Ww0ner in cash, he would repay him in talent, that talent being MoonChild and Baron Baron Vendredi. LAL knew MoonChild was a communist terrorist who wasn't willing to cough up $10 despite living in one of the most wealthiest places on Earth. So closed ROW, MoonChild's federation, and made it look like MoonChild's fault. LAL then trolled MoonChild by requesting he pay $10 for VIP. MoonChild refused, and LAL decided to cast ROW into Federation Hell, where it remained alongside the likes of G-Fed's NCW (scary, amirite?). LAL, knowing MoonChild would just search for another fed instead of leaving the site like any normal person, overcame with joy when he saw MoonChild was writing shows for ECWC. Knowing his wallet was safe, LAL breathed a sigh of relief. The conspiracy was a success. MoonChild's effect on the FedWars ranking was crucial to ECWC's success. For the first time, KAPOW were looking as the ones in trouble. However, many oldfag FedWarians still didn't respect ECWC because of their simmed results up until that time. This, among other factors, led to the ECWC-KAPOW mini-war. When the dust settled, ECWC was victorious with the No. 1 ranking. But the war took place on a e-fedding site making everyone involved a no-life who will never score some vag. 3.0 Its too soon to see how ECWC will fair in FedWars 3.0, they are currently No.1, and their nearest competiton; Friendship Is Magic are becoming inactive due to the fedhead, Ruth90... wait a minute. FIM is ran by a girl!? Oh yeah, and other competition like ICW and NEW are looking as if they have less of a life than NEW. As for their arch-nemesis KAPOW, they have even less of a life, due to Hides-His-Loot working on a wiki about an e-fedding website. Yeah, srsly. ECWC Website Homepage ECWC's homepage compromises of some PPV posters, some tl;dr and a magazine. Sounds like your average fapping equipment, amirite? Staff 50% Owner Jackson Adamson: '''Some fat fuck who ate all the pies. He also starred in the Hangover 2, which was universally panned by critics and thus he now has to work in ECWC. Still, he isn't an Arab. '''50% Owner Ivan Stricker: '''This is obviously MoonChild's character. How can I tell? Because he has a Russian name, and we all know what political theory they all support! He's also a midget and hates LAL, which makes him a pretty kewl gai. '''Reporter Rich 'Relando: '''Some oldfag who looks like he should be in the mafia. '''Reporter Rose Johnston: '''Bimbo who was put in to stop ECWC looking like a sausagefest. She got pwnt by WickedLife - A FedWars troll. Forums Unlike PAKOW and FIM, there are no trolls on ECWC's boards. To some this may seem like a good thing, but it is not. Trolling is needed in order for drama and lulz. However, with 3.0 being the failed abortion it is, expect some drama to come from '''ALL THE FEDS' soon. Trivia *ECWC is the number one fed on FedWars, but is also the last fed to know PORN IS PORN! *Similar to KAPOW, ECWC's 1.0 shows were deleted by LOL, however, nobody in ECWC cares for them because they were simmed eyesores. *ECWC is a pretty kewl gai for being tolerant of this article. Unlike some Ritters. BREAKING NEWS On the first of July mastermind CCWC0wnerCWCO announced ECWC's closure. The show that followed would be the last ECWC show for years to come. Category:Federations